1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle having a suspension and a bicycle dynamo hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical cord that has an electrical cord connector which is utilized with a front bicycle suspension having a hub dynamo that is removably coupled to the front bicycle suspension.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle.
Recently, bicycles have been equipped with more and more electrical components requiring electrical power. Thus, some bicycles have been equipped with a hub dynamo for generating and supplying electrical power to the various electrical components such as lamps, cycle computers, electronic shifting units, etc. Two examples of hub dynamos are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,409,197 and 6,559,564, which are assigned to Shimano, Inc.
The dynamo hub typically has an electrical cord that supplies the power to the various components mounted on the bicycle that require electrical power. This electrical cord must be attached to the bicycle frame in a manner such that it does not interfere with the normal operation of the bicycle and its components. For example, when the dynamo hub is part of a front hub, the electrical cord must be mounted in a manner such that it does not interfere with the turning of the front fork and front bicycle wheel relative to the main frame. Moreover, if a dynamo hub were to be mounted on a bicycle having a front suspension fork, then the electrical cord must be mounted in a manner to provide for the contraction and expansion of the front suspension fork.
Also, when a dynamo hub is integrated with a hub that has a quick release axle, the connection between the electrical cord and the dynamo hub sometimes gets damaged due to the fragile connection therebetween. In other words, when the wheel with the dynamo hub is detach from the main frame, it is usually necessary to detach the electrical cord from the dynamo hub to remove the wheel. This often results in the connection between the electrical cord and the dynamo hub being damaged over a period of time in which the connection is repeatedly connected and disconnected.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle suspension assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.